Happy Easter
by Silly-Dreamer
Summary: House gives Cuddy a special Easter gift. Huddy. One shot.


**Just a little Easter oneshot. I don't own House and all that jazz. Thanks to DC for helping me with a few things. :] Enjoy.**

Cuddy sighed as she fingered her keys and shoved them into the lock on her front door. It was Easter Sunday, and a long one spent going over paperwork at the hospital. Holiday? Hardly.

She walked in, kicked her heels off, and threw her keys on the table by the door. As she was taking her jacket off, she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. That's when she noticed the sweet smell of chocolate filling the house.

As she made her way to the kitchen, the aroma grew stronger and she couldn't help but take in the amazing smell. But who the hell was in her house?

As rounded the corner, and looking around, she saw what had to be 20 chocolate bunnies sitting on the counter. Cocking her head to the side, someone came up behind her. She jumped slightly.

"You're home early."

The familiar voice sounded annoyed with a bit of disappointment mixed in. She almost cringed at the tone.

"What are you doing here, House?"

He walked in front to face her, sensing her curiosity both of his presence and the chocolate bunnies that filled the room.

When he didn't answer her first question, she asked another.

"What's all this?" Cuddy signaled at the bunnies.

"Your Easter gift." he replied shortly.

Cuddy watched as he opened another package. Removing the bunny, he held it up to her proudly, then turned and dropped it into the large pot sitting on the stove. Her eyes widened, imagining the bunny slowly melting.

"What do you mean my Easter gift?"

"You're going to ruin my surprise if you don't stop asking me questions."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter. Without House noticing, she opened one of the packages and took a bite out of one of the bunnies. He turned around and saw her nibbling on it.

"Hey!" He walked over and snatched it from her. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"You said this was my Easter gift!"

"No. Go sit down somewhere and be a good little girl and I'll let you know when I'm finished."

She grumbled something underneath her breath and turned and left the room. House smirked and his eyes never left her ass.

--------------

About a half hour later, Cuddy made her way back into the kitchen. All the chocolate bunnies were gone, and their boxes over flowed her trashcan. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, clearing her throat loudly.

House turned to face her, a mischeivious smile on his face. "Just in time"

Now she was starting to get frustrated. His short answers and replies where even more annoying than usual. Maybe it was because he was in her house, her space, her domain, and was taking charge.

Obviously feeling the bad vibes, he dropped the cocky act immediately.

"Go wait in the bedroom."

"No, House."

He approached her, getting dangerously close. She backed away slightly. Something in his eyes screamed admiration like she'd never seen before. She glanced over at the pot on the stove.

"Tell me what the hell is going on," she said sternly.

"Just go. I'll be there in a minute."

Cuddy sighed and nodded. She did what she was told to do, though she did not understand why she was suddenly obeying his every command.

She walked into the bedroom, and a black satin robe laying on her bed caught her eye first thing. It was new, she'd never seen it before. He wasn't expecting her to...

"Put the robe on," she heard him yell down the hall.

Yeah, he was. She shook her head, mortified. No. This was insane. There was no way she was doing this.

"Just put the damn thing on. It's not like I've never seen your body."

House poked his head in long enough to make her blush and shut the door. Cuddy looked back at the robe laying on the bed. He was right, it wasn't the first tome he'd seen her body, and it more than likely wouldn't be the last. She shrugged to herself and pulled her shirt off, followed by her skirt. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she was wearing her new lacy bra and panty set, which oddly matched the robe, and decided to keep them on.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Cuddy suddenly felt nervous. She started fidgeting, twirling her hair around her fingers and biting her lip. She'd had sex with House before. It had always been great, and it got better every time. It was never a real intimate thing though; he'd do the deed and leave. A lot of times they were petty fucks when they felt sorry for one another. Neither realized it had become a weekly thing, without fail. Today was a hard day, normally she's be ready and willing for him to please her. She regretted being so angsty towards him. Maybe she could make it up to him, depending on what he had in store for the evening.

The door opened, and she couldn't help but smile slighty. Her eyes met his instantly, and they both melted on the inside. She eyed the bowl in his hands. He limped over to the nightstand and placed it there with ease.

"Lay back." His tone was firm but gentle.

Cuddy pulled herself to the top of the bed and laid back against the soft pillows. She had to fight the tempting thought of closing her eyes, but that wasn't hard to do. House looked down at her and smiled; his gaze slowly moved from her eyes down to her perfect legs. This was going to be fun.

He leaned over and carefully untied her robe, opening it to expose her full body. He smiled with approval when he caught sight of the lacy bra and matching panties. Cuddy felt his eyes burning deep into her flesh, which made her stir.

"House..."

He shook his head to regain focus. "Are you ready for your Happy Easter?"

She gulped and choked out what he knew was a yes. He grinned and turned his attention to the bowl sitting on the nightstand. That's when it hit her, and Cuddy burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" House looked back down at her.

"So that's what you were doing. The chocolate bunnies! Oh House!" She continued giggling.

"You're just mad because you didn't think of it first. I'm getting in the holiday spirit."

"You should save that for Christmas."

"Yeah yeah. Maybe I'll take my Easter treat and go to someone else. I'm sure Cameron..."

"Shut up," she cut him off. "There's no way you're taking my surprise to that little...."

He smirked at the tinge of jealousy in her voice. "Jealous, are we?"

Cuddy pulled herself up and sat on her knees. She turned and pulled him down to her face; they were barely an inch apart.

"You're so full of yourself."

"So? You love it."

"You're right."

She kissed his lips softly and pulled away. Their eyes were fixated on one another's. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him harder this time. A moan escaped her throat when his tongue entered her mouth. It was like the first time they kissed all over again; they hungrily explored each other, neither ever wanting to pull away.

House pulled away and grinned. He pointed for her to lay back down on the bed, and she did just that.

He took the bowl of chocolate and carefully set it on the bed. As he was pulling the spoon out, Cuddy watched the warm almost-liquid slowly trickle down. He took her hand and spread some of the chocolate on it, sucking it off as fast as he put it on. He kissed the top of her hand and let it drop back down to the bed.

"Too hot?"

She shook her head. "Perfect."

He nodded and pulled the spoon out again, this time spreading the chocolate all up her arm. Once again, he licked and sucked it off with a quick pace, fearing it would dry on her skin. Cuddy felt her arm tingle and she got goosebumps. House felt her shiver to his touch and he smiled wickedly.

Knowing the chocolate wouldn't stay warm and creamy for too long, he moved down the bed and to her legs. He'd taken a dose of methadone, which he knew would upset her, but he wanted tonight to go right. Pain was the last thing he needed, and she hadn't even noticed he was without his cane. He could function, and that only made things that much better.

He got on the bed and parted her legs so he could have access between them. He kissed the bare skin of her smooth, naked inner thighs. Cuddy played with the sheets between her fingers.

House carefully smoothed the warm chocolate on her inner thighs and the sudden warmness made her jump. House eagerly, but painfully slow for her, sucked the chocolate off. He seemed experienced, which worked in her favor, She clutched the sheets a bit tighter as he repeated this process a couple more times, small moans escaping her unwillingly.

Next he moved up to her stomach; that flat, perfectly toned stomach. He smoothed chocolate just above her panty line and let the thin line trail all the way up her stomach to her bra. This time he just licked it off, occasionally kissing her stomach. He drew different patterns on her middle to make things more interesting.

He moved his body up further between her legs. He looked at her, she was smiling. Smiling back at her, he smoothed chocolate on her chest, being careful not to get it on the lace of her bra. House looked down at her proudly, she was pretty much his, and what a beautiful woman he had. He lowered his head slowly, working his tongue over each side of her chest and between her cleavage.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered open and closed furiously. It felt so good. His body was pressed against hers and he was driving her crazy. He seemed to suck or lick her skin a different way each time.

As she looked down, she noticed how hard he concentrated at the task at hand. This only made him sexier and it turned her on more.

After repeating the process a couple more times, the bowl of chocolate was almost gone. He looked up at her, and Cuddy's eyes burned with passion and desire like he's never seen. She wanted him, now. This teasing he was doing had worked; she was worked up and excited.

House moved the rest of the way up her body and kissed her passionately. It took her breath away, and he turned his attention to her neck. He knew where her spot was, and he sucked on that part of her neck for what seemed like forever.

"House!"

He stopped, looking at her confused.

"You're going to give me hickies!"

His evil grin made her giggle like a little girl again, but it faded when he brought his lips back to hers. He pulled away suddenly, a sly grin on his face.

"What are you doing?"

House moved from between her legs and stood. She held her hands up.

"That's it."

Her eyes widened. "What!?!"

She jumped off the bed and stood to face him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Happy Easter, Cuddy. Wait until you see what I have planned for Halloween."

She smiled, she just couldn't be mad at him.

"I'll see you next week."


End file.
